Temptation of Power and Darkness
by Rebexiel
Summary: Sequel to How My Sister Changed My Life. Mary's life has had it's ups and downs. But now she has been gifted with power. How will she use this power? Will Jacob ever love her the way she deserves or will their be another to suit her interests and wellbeing? Will she discover and new family that understands her just like Bella found the Cullen's? NO RENESMEE
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BAAACCCKKKK! Descendants tone – watch if not already.**

 **ANYWAY**

 **DISCLAIMER – I do not own Twlight or any Merlin or any other Fandom links to this fic. Forgot that in the last one. Whoops!**

I have been constantly studying the book that I had received. The battle is coming soon. Every night I feel as if something has been watching me. But it doesn't feel like the pack or Edward. Tonight is the night that I have to go and sleep in a tent with my sister and her Vampire Boyfriend... wait Fiancé as of last night.

I told dad that I was staying in the reservation for the night as Emily's so it was all good. Dad will stay at the house and work all day during the battle. But I still looked at some protection spells during the day. Can't be too careful. I packed my bag with everything I may or may not need. So a few bottles of water, sandwiches and other food. I put my spellbook in another bag. One that I have been slowly packing for a week. I think I am nearing the time when I am meant to leave to Italy. For answers.

I hoisted my backpack over my shoulder and placed magical wards around the house. Success.

I walked out to where Paul was waiting to take me up to the mountains. A different route to Jacob and Bella.

"Hey Paul, ready to go?" I asked him with a small smile.

He grinned and nodded showing me to his truck. I went into his truck and he drove me to the side of the round where he could park to into the forest. There was no talking. There was no need to. From there he picked me up bridal style and ran into the woods. There was still no talking, just comfortable companionable silence. We were nearly there when I broke it.

"So how's you and Rachel going? Better than mine hopefully" I asked him with a slight tease.

"Definitely better than yours. Although if you and Jacob worked out then we would be related by marriage" he said.

"Well I think almost any other romantic relationship is better than mine at the moment. I wouldn't mind being related to you Paul then you could be my brother for real" I told him.

Paul had imprinted on Rachel when she came back home a couple of weeks ago. There were almost inseparable. I didn't have to keep my distance like when Jacob wanted me to stay away so he could get with Bella. Like that would have happened. It's always Edward Edward... oh wait – Edward.

I chose to keep my distance though. I could practise my magic. Become stronger. Even thought both Vampires and Shifters say that Bella and I will be fine I am not taking any chance. I don't want to be weak anymore. I am not weak anymore. I will barbecue Victoria like in my dreams three odd or whatever long ago it was.

I am a witch now. With strong fire powers. All I need the wolves and vamps for is to tear them up. Basically to do the heavy lifting.

I will show Victoria if she comes which I strongly think she will that she has messed with the wrong Swan.


	2. Authors Note

**Mary's Powers:**

Order of Merlin – secret witch and wizard group outside the wizarding world. As far as they know the wizarding world does not exist. There are hunters that come from old families from the likes of the witch trials. The liklihood of them appearing in this story is slim to none as it makes it more complicated.

Species – There are two species of wizards and witches.

The order of Merlin's ones think of Merlin the TV Show from BBC. The power can be passed down by blood but normally is in a sense chosen by the gods so to speak.

Wizarding World – think Harry Potter. You get purebloods which are from both magical parents for at least three generations. Or half bloods which are one magical parent usually one of the three types and a muggle (human or non-magical). Then the is Muggleborns (Mudbloods) which are a witch or wizard born to two human parents. This is what Mary technically is.

Due to Mary coming into her powers at such a late age by the speices of witches and wizards that the Order of Merlin. Mary did not get a letter to attend a Wizarding school such as Ilvermorny.

But she will get help from... three guesses who to take her to the Wizarding World to get her more attuned with the world.

It will be mainly a Twilight Story and somewhat to the twilight timeline with mentions of the Magical Worlds. But they wont be a big part. Her powers of course will be but the outside forces such as the Order of Merlin or Wizarding World will be rarely mentioned.


	3. Final Straw

**SMALL TIME JUMP (just to get the story rolling again)**

Paul had not long dropped me off. Edward was setting up two tents. Good. I did not want to sleep with the ex zombie and the icicle. I went towards my tent that was on the right side. I zipped it open murmuring a quick thanks to Edward before zipping it up again. I sat on top of my green sleeping bag with my spellbook in my lap. Part of me thinking is this all? I feel like there has to be more.

About half and hour later I heard Jacob come carrying Bella. I put my book away and walked outside. Bella walked up to Edward and hugged him. I looked from them to Jacob who looked at Bella with a wistful smile on his face. As much as I wish I was never imprinted on I think the hurt has gotten so bad that it just doesn't hurt anymore. With a sigh I turned back to the tent to continue my studying and hand movements. I needed as much rest as I could and the threesome drama wouldn't help matters.

 **NIGHTIME**

I woke up hearing murmuring voices next to me. Through my tent. I lay quietly trying to listen to them. I heard Edwards and Jacobs voices so I listened more carefully:

"I know you could take care of Bella. But what of Mary? You know your imprint?" Edward asked.

"I just don't feel that way towards her. I love Bella and I always will. I don't want to hurt Mary and I hate that I imprinted on her. It would have been better if I hadn't" Jacob said. I felt my heart drop a little.

"Better for who – you or Mary?" Edward asked. There was no reply. I turned over and felt a tear run down my face. I concentrated on trying to sleep trying not to dwell.

 **MORNING OF THE BATTLE**

I heard voices outside.

"Jacob wait!" I heard Bella shout.

I got up and unzipped the tent. I walked past Edward and followed her tracks.

I got up to the point following there voices. I couldn't quite hear what they were saying. Edward appeared beside me. We walked until we saw them. We stopped and watched the scene unfold.

"Jacob kiss me" Bella said. I schooled my face to try and hide the betrayal I felt. I hoped that Jacob wouldn't but I knew he would. His eyes flickered up and met mine for a brief second before crashing his lips on my sister in a passionate kiss. My heart shattered at the sight.

"That should have been our first kiss" Jacob told Bella before walking away.

I turned and ran the other direction back to the tent. I saw Seth in his wolf form and ran to him. Flinging my arms around his neck.

"There's no hope Seth. I am done with Jacob. I am done with all of this. I want to go home. I don't care anymore. He kissed her Seth. She asked him to kiss her and he did. She just got engaged to Edward too. I am so done" I said before getting up and stalked back to my tent.

I packed everything away roughly. I heard Bella and Edward arriving and Seth growl at Bella.

"Bella she saw" Edward said. Bella gasped and went towards the opening of my tent.

"Mary I am so sorry. I didn't mean.." she started but I cut her off. I span around and she flinched at the fire in my eyes.

"You didn't mean to ask him to kiss you huh? Its fine. It's exactly what I needed to hear. I know what I have to do. Thank-you Bella for showing me the light" I said before shoving her out of the way. I turned towards Seth. "Tell Jacob good luck and thank-you for destroying all hope for us. Tell him it's done and I am leaving" I said.

"Mary you can't leave, the battle is about to start" Edward said.

"Well Edward you see I can" I said looking him in the eye while shouldering my bag on. "I read about this form of transportation and I can't stay here. Not anymore. Goodbye" I said.

"Marry wait!" Bella said finally coming out of her shock.

I looked at her and smiled before imagining my room in my head and I felt myself becoming weightless. Everything blurred before my eyes before I landed face first on my bedroom floor. I looked up and saw black shoes. I continued to look up and the shoes became legs and then a torso with arms until I reached the man's face. He had dark hair and red eyes. My eyes flickered to the volturi crest lying on my chest.

"Hello Mary, it is time for you to come to Volterra" the man said while holding his hand out to mine. I grasped it and he pulled me up to my feet. I looked around and noticed my room looked bare. I looked at him in confusion whilst gesturing to my room.

"Ah well I took the liberty to pack for you. We have arranged an alibi for you with your father. That you are attending college in Italy and that you have to leave immediately to keep your place. Don't worry I will take you to him for a goodbye. We Volturi are not heartless" he said.

"Okay thank-you. Um not be rude or anything but who are you?" I asked him

"My apologies I am Alec Volturi" he said.


	4. I am so done

"Hey dad" Mary said hugging ber dad handing over the letter of the fake college. Alec was waiting in her car just relaxing. They had talked for a few hours before they decided it was time to move on.

"A college in Italy. Well I am not pleased that it is so far away. But after everything that has happened since Bella came back. You need this. Just promise me one thing?" Charlie asked.

"Anything" Mary replied.

"Keep in touch. Like a phone call once a week or a fortnight?" he asked.

"Of course" Mary replied tears in her eyes. They hugged in Charlies office for over five minutes. Until it was time for her to leave.

Wiping the tears from her eyes she apparated herself and Alec to join the rest of the Volturi.

"This the witch?" Jane asked.

"Yes this is the witch" Mary replied before Alec could bringing a circle of fire around them with a smirk on her face.

"I like your attitude" Jane said "I think we will get along just fine. Now it is time to see the Cullens then go home"

They headed for the clearing. There was the Cullens and Bella waiting there. Mary looked at her with nothing but hurt and betrayal in her eyes.

"Mary what are you doing?" Bella asked outaged.

"I am joining the Volturi. As i need a break from the triad thats going on here"

"Cullens. Turn Isabella within the year or we will be back and kill her" Jane said. "Felix lets go home" Jane took Felixs hand and the Volturi and Mary took off. Leaving the cullens stunned.

 **Right I am so so sorry. But I am so done with this story. I am sorry but i am giving up. Personally I feel like I should hsve just killed Mary off long ago.**

 **I am sorry for this shitty excuse of a sequel.**


End file.
